One problem in connection with ostomy appliances is that the discharge of flatus, measured in volume, may exceed the discharge of solid and liquid fecal matter by many hundred percent and therefore there is usually the need for continuous or frequent venting of the intestine or the collecting bag. Normally the outflowing flatus is deodorised with a suitable filter.
However one problem in connection with filters is that the filter may be blocked due to the waste material i.e. the solid and liquid fecal matter. Efforts have been made to overcome the problem and systems wherein the filter may be changed manually by the user have been designed.
One example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,750 which describes an ostomy collection pouch comprising a pouch wall which has a plurality of vent passages each containing a filter. Each filter can be exposed in turn simply by moving an adhesive cover from one location to the. The adhesive cover is provided on the outside such that it is possible for the user to access and move the adhesive cover. Thus, as the surface of the filter facing the interior of the pouch is not covered prior to use, a filter may be blocked from the inside before the filter has even been used.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an ostomy appliance with a filter having an inner surface facing the interior of the bag and an outer surface facing the exterior of the bag and wherein the inner surface is protected from contamination prior to use of the filter.
Furthermore, it is desired to provide a solution wherein it is avoided that the ostomy appliance must be opened in order to remove a cover protecting an unused filter. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to achieve sealed transfer of movement from the surroundings of the appliance to the interior of the appliance.
An example of transfer of movement from the surroundings to the interior of the appliance is seen in EP 0 850 613 which describes a body waste receiving pouch comprising a deodorant-containing body which is nipped by fingers from the outside to apply pressure to the deodorant-containing body, whereby the deodorant-containing body is broken to discharge a deodorant from within the pouch member. However as the deodorant-containing body is provided behind a smooth surface it may be difficult to get grip of or nip the body. Furthermore, as the body must be nipped there exist a risk of tearing a hole in the pouch whereby gasses and waste material may exit the pouch.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned problems.